


Without 6

by mssrj_335



Series: Without [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Dependecy, F/F, F/M, M/M, Misery, Poetry, Unrequited Love, end of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/pseuds/mssrj_335
Summary: The end of love, without you





	Without 6

I give to you my eyes.  
Relieve of me my sight.  
Without, I stumble,  
Wand'ring without light.

I want to feel you,  
Let me touch so I might.  
I search for you,  
Crawling, insect-like.

Spare me misery  
Soothe me of my fear  
Cover me in you  
In my dark hold me near.

In your light I'm blind  
Wanting all am I  
Nothing fills the void  
But your gentle sigh

I cling to your feet  
Begging you to stay  
Without the light I die  
More and more each day


End file.
